Ascertain the effectiveness of Somatostatin Analog in the treatment of Dumping Syndrome. Although proven effective studies have been initiated to ascertain the bodies responsible to the long-term treatment with the analog. They include a controlled diet, 24 hour urine and stool collections during an approximate 9 day hospitalization.